Ben 10: Enter Blaze
by Clast
Summary: First story. Basically gonna go through AF and UA with an OC on the team if people respond to this. I am open for any kind of feedback and would appreciate if you told me what you liked and what you don't
1. Chapter 1

Ben was on his way towards his Cousin Gwen's house. He needed her and his rival turned best friend/brother in arms Kevin to help him investigate disappearances that were happening in a small town a couple dozen miles away. As he neared her house he noticed that Kevin was not there this was odd because Kevin usually followed Gwen around like a puppy. "That's a first Kevin's not here" Ben thought to himself as he pulled up to the curb to park. Ben rang the doorbell and waited…. And waited "huh" guess I'm flying solo on this one" thought ben as he turned around to head back to his car but before he could leave the front porch the door behind him was opened by none other than Gwen. As Ben eyes first settled on his cousin he noticed two things, one she looked very tired and two she looked mildly annoyed at his intrusion on what he assumed was some much needed sleep. "What do you want Ben'" she said in a no nonsense tone. Knowing that she was not in the mood for anything playful Ben just got down to business and told her why he was there. "I've recently heard that people are disappearing out in a town a ways away but if you aren't in the mood I can go myself" Ben offered. "You're not going alone let me get a sweater then we'll go" Gwen said as she pulled a hoodie from the nearby coat rack. "Are you sure you're up for it, you look tired." Ben said as she walked passed him towards the passenger side of his car. "I'm fine" was her quick response. "Okay let's get going" he said as his car headed for the highway. As he set his cruise control and relaxed a little he turned his attention to his passenger only to see she was already asleep. "Wow she works herself way to hard" Ben whispered quietly as he turned on his radio, lowered the volume and listened to his favorite song. Ben then pulled out his phone and called Kevin "Hello" "Hey Kevin I'm headed out of town with Gwen to investigate the disappearances at Greendale want to come?" "Can't Tennyson I got things I need to do" "oh okay see you later" click "I think I need new friends" ben said to himself as he put his phone away.

Meanwhile at the town of Greendale, A man dressed in all black wearing a mask that only revealed his eyes and the top of the bridge of his nose, wearing gloves and looking down the scope of a bolt action M29 sniper rifle was laying on the roof of a hospital. The reason for him doing this was because this hospital is currently the only place that is not over run with the yellowish gray arthropod looking humanoids. As the man laid there he spotted two people running towards the hospital. He focused on them and saw it was a mother and her little girl running for all they were worth. He also saw that in the shadows something was moving. He knew what they were and he would be damned if he would let them succeed so, taking carful aim, he patiently waited for the creatures to make their move.

As the mother ran her daughter tripped and fell and, like any sane parent would, the mother stopped and picked her child up to try to keep running however she saw that the time lost by her child falling was time the creatures capitalized on because out of the shadows she saw three of the creatures and heard their dreaded shrieks. She closed her eyes and resigned herself to her fate however she heard a loud bang and opened her eyes and saw one drop like a sack then another and finally the last she looked at the ground and saw them lying in the liquid that pooled from their heads around them. She looked towards the hospital and saw a lone figure on the roof standing and watching over her like a dark guardian angel he motioned with his hand for her to go to the hospital and that she did.

He Smiled as he laid back down, pulled out a knife, rolled up his sleeve to reveal etch marks cut into his skin, and made three more. "Three more down and about seven dozen to go" he said almost sarcastically "well at least I saved two more" he said slightly more upbeat. From behind him he heard the door to the roof open and someone say timidly "uhm mister Blaze sir" "yeah Dillon what's up" "I'm uh here to relieve you of watch duty sir" "It's fine I'm good for another night" "Sir I was told by doctor Rolland that she won't let you take the next one because you've been up here for three days" "has it been that long?" "Yes sir" the man referred to as Blaze smiled genuinely through his mask and said "alight I'll let you take tonight's watch on two conditions one, you get mike up here with you and two, you stop calling me sir. I'm nineteen and am not old enough to be called sir you call me Blaze like everyone else. You got that" Blaze said as genuine as when he started "yes sir- I mean Blaze" "good man" Blaze said as he patted the seventeen year old on the shoulder he then moved to the table where his possessions were, an HK mk.23 pistol which he put into his holster under his left arm, two berretta m9's which were put into the thigh holsters on both his legs, the throwing knives that were put onto his bandolier, and his short barrel 870 pump shotgun which was slung on his back he then looked over to Dillon and said "Be vigilant and be thorough not one single creature can get through" "yes Blaze" and with that Blaze turned around and went down stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

As Blaze made his way downstairs towards his room in the hospital he bumped into Dr. Rolland causing her to drop her clip board of patient information. "Sorry about that ma'am" Blaze said as he bends down to pick up her dropped items. "It's alright" Rolland said with a sigh "Are you alright" Blaze said handing her the retrieved papers. "No I'm not. I'm frustrated, I'm tired and, I want to wake up from this nightmare" Rolland says as she slumps to the floor and starts crying softly. Blaze kneels next to her and wraps his arms around her as she hugs him tightly crying into his shoulder. "I know you're scared, we all are, but if you let the fear control you none of these people will get the help they need. They are counting on you for medical and emotional support you need to stay strong for these people" Blaze whispers into the 28 year old doctors ear. "I don't know if I can I am just so worried" she whispers back. "I promise, as long as I breathe, those creatures won't lay a hand on you or anyone else even if I have to send them all to the hell that spawned them myself". Roland draws back and looks into the grey/blue eyes of the masked young adult and says in a cheered up tone "you know what? That little girl was right, you are a guardian angel sent to protect us from these monsters" Blaze laughs genuinely through his mask "no ma'am I'm only a guy who has the power to do something about it and the drive to use it. To do anything else would be irresponsible." You almost sound like a hero" Rolland said with a smile. As she looks down she notices his left arm is bleeding she grabs at it but Blaze seeing the hand coming moves it behind his back. "Let me see your arm" she says sternly. Reluctantly he shows her his arm she grabs it and examines the wounds. "Are these self-inflicted" she asks as she looks up to see Blaze's eyes down cast in shame as he nods in the affirmative. "Why would you do this to yourself?" demands Rolland "Blood can only be repaid in blood" Blaze said eyes still looking down. "What is that supposed to mean?" Rolland asked concerned, confused and, annoyed that Blaze would do something as stupid as cutting into his own arm. "They're for" Blaze sighs "you wouldn't understand" Blaze said in a dejected tone. As he tries to walk away Rolland stops him "oh no you aren't getting off that easy now tell me why" Rolland demands. "Each mark represents a kill" Blaze explains "yeah I got that part but why do you cut the marks into your arm" asks Rolland. "To atone for the act of taking a life" Blaze says in a no-nonsense tone as he finally looks up. Dr. Rolland feels as if his steel/blue eyes are bearing into her soul "even these creatures are living things and thus have the same rights as any other living thing on this planet therefore I must repay their spilled blood with some of my own" Blaze finished explaining as a very shocked doctor Rolland stares at him. Knowing she wasn't going to talk him out of this behavior right now she grabs his hand and leads him to an examination room where she pulls out some anti-septic cleaner and applies it to his cuts. Blaze hisses in pain as the anti-septic cleans his wounds but doesn't pull his arm away knowing that the doctor would probably just scold him if he did. After Rolland cleans his wound and wraps it in gauze she looks up at him and says "this is just great we got monsters dragging people away to do god knows what, we are trapped in this hospital and, our guardian angel is a masochist" Blaze looks into her eyes and says "this masochist hasn't let you down yet" flashing her a smile through his mask and a wink as he gets off the table and walks out to his room. Once inside his room he locks and bolts the door he lays on his bed and drifts to sleep

Meanwhile just outside Greendale Ben sees the town mostly deserted. As he gets off the highway and onto the city streets he notices it almost looks post-apocalyptic. "Disappearances my ass this looks like an invasion" Ben says to himself as he continues to drive around. He looks over at his cousin and gently shakes her "Gwen wake up" as he is lightly shaking her she grabs his wrist and pops up with an angry look on her face but seeing as it is only ben her face softens and she lets go of his hand and flashes him a smile before apologizing "sorry ben but you scared me and after the whole mike morning star thing I'm a little jumpy and moody" ben just now realizing the reason her weird behavior tells her "It's ok and understandable but we are here and I think you may want to see this" as he points out her window. Gwen gasps "what happened here?" Gwen asks. Ben responds "I don't know but we are going to find out"


End file.
